


BBC Sherlock Drabbles

by Kapu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBC Sherlock X Reader drabbles, and so here it is.</p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p><p>[Ratings may go up!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Experiment Kiss |Sherlock Holmes|

**Author's Note:**

> So Sherlock is first. Why not? He is the main character.
> 
> Sorry its a bit short! Others will be longer than most.
> 
>  So, I hope you enjoy upcoming chapters!

You were doing experiments with Sherlock. You two were looking at various human eyes from the refrigerator, you didn't even question why.

"Can you hand me those green eyes, (y/n)." Sherlock asked looking into the microscope and holding his hand out for the before mentioned eyes, which you handed to him.

After the experiment you two discussed the results over cups of tea, then he thanked you with a soft kiss on the lips, and as an added bonus he asked you out for a wonderful dinner that he was sure you would love.


	2. Warm Tea |Irene Adler|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having tea at times is different to Irene.
> 
> (Sometimes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irene is up!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Irene X Female! Reader. It might be like this. Sorry if that is offensive in any way.)

You woke up to someone softly caressing your cheek with a tenderness that put butterflies in your stomach. You opened your eyes and they fell on the melting icy blue eyes of your girlfriend Irene Adler, who gave you a small smile "Good morning, (y/n)." Her voice sounded like silk and it still took your breath away, no matter how long you two have been together. You smiled back at her "Good morning, Irene." You said happily and you gave her a kiss on the cheek snuggling into her. She buried her face into your hair and inhaled enjoying your sweet scent that makes her heart beat quicker and makes her head spin but in a good way. Your smile made her feel warm inside like no other and she loved that about you.

You pulled away from Irene's warmth and smiled softly "Would you like some tea?" You asked raising an eyebrow "That sounds wonderful, honey." She responded, liking to see you blush, and she watched you climb out of bed going downstairs. Your heart filled with happiness as you heard her call you 'honey', as you were filling a pot with water to boil, your thoughts were brimming with Irene and you didn't notice her come downstairs, and you felt her arms wrap around your waist and her lips kissing your earlobe then going down to your neck, sending exciting chills down your spine and you sunk into her body.

"Having you sounds much more appealing than having tea." Irene said in a low seductive voice by the crook of your neck and you gripped the countertop, your knuckles turning a ghostly white, but you sighed in contentment and you turned your head slightly and kissed her jaw. She walked with you still in the same position as before, as you took off the boiling water from the stove top, and you poured it into two cups dumping the tea bags into them. She purred in approval at your actions, and she went back to sucking and nipping at your neck, enjoying your groans of pleasure.


	3. Lovely Date- {John Watson}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best date with John, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is up!
> 
> Hope you like it!

You were out on a date with John, and you were giggling at his cute awkwardness and he was giving you a dorky smile that made your heart race. "So, um, are you having fun?" John asked nervously sipping some of his red wine, you nodded grinning widely "Yes, I am. This is a wonderful restaurant." You replied happily and he placed his hand on yours, looking absolutely glad and you placed your hand on his and squeezed it tight.

John smiled more and he looked away for awhile, but then his gaze returned to yours "Maybe you would like to do this again sometime, (y/n)?" He questioned politely, as his eyes softened "I would love too, John! I love coming on dates with you because they always make my day afterwards." You blushed lightly, and it felt as if your heart was going to run out of your chest or something. John cleared his throat "Um, would you like to as my um, girlfriend?" He scratched his head "Its fine if you don't want to that is." He chuckled nervously, and you smiled and looked down but then you glanced back at him "I would love too." You responded cheerfully.


	4. Lap- {Sherlock Holmes}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is confusing at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is up again!
> 
> Hope you like it!

You felt your cellphone vibrate in your lap, and you moved your laptop to get to the phone and it said you had a new text message that said:

_Why don't you come sit in my lap?-SH_

You responded back with:

_Why?-(y/n)_

As quick as it sent you got another new text, but this time it read:

_So you can be my laptop.-SH_


	5. Shenanigans- {Greg Lestrade}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the Detective Inspector his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade's turn.
> 
> :)

"Detective Inspector!" You yelled as you ran around the whole HQ looking for Lestrade, trying to not spill the coffee he wanted. You bumped into some people without spilling any of the content out of the cup; and you dodged some of them. You finally found Detective Inspector Lestrade in his office. "I have your coffee, Lestrade." You said victoriously, and he gave you a half hug, and took the still steaming cup of coffee from you; and he gave you a kiss on the cheek "Thanks, (y/n)."


	6. More Time- {Mycroft Holmes}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'll get more time for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft will be nice to you.

You were walking in the rain with Mycroft's umbrella over both of your heads. Mycroft looked over at you and suddenly spoke "You make my heart beat quickly out of love, (Y/n)." He said calmly, as he continued walking at your pace; and you smiled at him "I feel the same, Mycroft." You replied feeling a bit nervous. His mouth twitched up "You know my job won't allow this." Mycroft stopped and turned towards you "But I'll squeeze in time for you." He added playfully, and you shook your head laughing; and you gave him a full on passionate kiss.


	7. Unexpected- {Irene Adler}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are surprised by your choice. But you think you made a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Irene drabble.
> 
> [Set during A Scandal in Belgravia. Female! Reader]

You came in with John which had the tea for everyone. When you walked in, you didn't expect to see a scene that went like this: a naked woman with a white strip of paper in her mouth, seductively standing over a sitting Sherlock. You and John exchanged quick glances, and he cleared his throat awkwardly and the woman, you now knew, as Sherlock mentioned as the Woman turned towards you and John.

You gave a small smile and John nodded keeping his eyes fixed on the floor politely. "Ah, this must be your girlfriend, Mr. Holmes." The Woman said grinning and analyzing you with sharp green eyes. You let out a little awkward laugh "Nope. I'm single like a pringle." You dared to say the line, but you said it with confidence. You weren't interested in Sherlock; and the Woman gave a chuckle at the line "Then you must visit me sometimes." She walked over giving you a kiss on the hand. You looked between John and Sherlock, but you nodded anyway "Sure."

You felt you could have fun with this seductive goddess of a woman.


	8. Rooftop Danger- {John Watson}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John doesn't like you jumping off rooftops. But you do it anyway. 
> 
> Assassin! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another John Watson drabble!

You were perched on the edge of a somewhat tall building, waiting for your handsome husband John Watson. With your excellent eyesight, you saw him walk out of his work area, and you jumped down in a crouch in front of him. You smirked, standing tall and John's eyes were wide; then they flashed with brief anger "What did I tell you about jumping down rooftops?"

"To do it whenever I want?" You smiled innocently; and John shook his head, but you could see the small smile forming on his lips. He looked at you, letting the smile grace his lips and he leaned down and gave you a gentle kiss "You finished killing, your um, target?" He said confused, and you nodded giving him another kiss.

He gave you a hug "I am attracted to danger." He let out a chuckle "But it lead me to you." Your smile widened "It gave me a handsome husband as you too." You chuckled with him.

"Well we should get going home, shouldn't we?" John asked lending you his arm, that you gratefully took with a happy giggle. Then you two walked to the direction of the home you two shared together.


	9. Unforgettable |Irene Adler|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Woman X Fem! Reader sexy time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! I had other works to work on and I didn't know who else to write for, but here I am now!

The Woman's cool body (contradicting your heated body) pressed yours into the mattress, left hand gripping your wrists above your head and lips molding softly against yours, taunting you. Her other hand trailed down your body, leaving a frigid path that ignites your feverish skin. The Woman's hand ghosts to your right breast, fingers massaging and pinching the stimulated bud. You're glad you contacted this woman but before you could continue your thoughts, said woman shifts against you.

"Excited, aren't we?" She murmurs, voice impassive and suave as she speaks into your ear. You feel her teeth grit against your earlobe, and then she shifts to give a sharp, quick bite on your collarbone, sweeping her tongue across the bite mark to soothe it. You groan as she sucks at the imprint, your head leaning to the side in pleasure.

She pulls back to admire her work, "That is going to bruise nicely." The dominatrix hums, leaning in to press a kiss against your lips. "What do you say?" She questions when she pulls away arctic, sapphire eyes boring into your (e/c) eyes.

"T-thank you, Miss Adler." You hesitate, unable to tear your gaze away from those tantalizing eyes.

"You're welcome, love." She retorts, a smirk overtaking her full lips. The Woman makes you keep eye contact as she takes your left bud in her mouth, harshly clipping it with her teeth and her right hand caressing its way to your hip and clutching it firmly. You arch your back, trying to get her to take more of yourself in her mouth but The Woman immediately catches on, pulling away, "No. That will not do." She scolds lowly, sending shivers down your spine. 

Icy blue eyes capture your gaze, as Irene moves down your body she stops right above your womanhood, your core throbbing more painfully than before. The brunette gives a devilish smirk before attacking your cunt, her tongue taking its time by slowly circling your clit, teasing it. She enjoys your moans and whimpers as flicks her tongue softly and at a slow pace.

The Woman pulls away from her activity to tie your hands above your head, freeing her own to cover more of your body. The dominatrix grips your inner thighs, and since the woman knew how to use her fingernails, they cut and dent your skin, leaving bloody indentations where she had used them. 

She grins at her work, returning to her task between your legs, depriving you of your orgasm and as you try to buck your hips, she keeps them in a vice grip (that will surely bruise the morning after). You groan and huff in frustration, causing her to yield her actions.

"Oh, is that too slow for you? How about you beg and I'll show you mercy?" Irene suggests, using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth of your juices and before you can respond she licks her hand and lips, "Mmm." The Woman hums lewdly, watching as you squirm for her touch, eyes dark with lust.

"All you have to do is beg." Irene repeats, removing herself from your body bit by bit.

You let out a low whine, "Please, Irene." You murmur, avoiding her intense gaze.

"What was that? I don't think I heard..." The Woman taunted, gripping your chin in her fingers, forcing you to look her in the eyes.

"Please, Irene!" You shout, eyes fiercely blazing.

"Now, that's what I want to hear." Irene chuckles, lowly, going back in between your legs.

~*~

Your core was sore from not being able to hold your orgasm any longer, the delicious throbbing now just agony.

"I-I can't hold it in any longer." You said, teeth gritting together as you longed for release.

"Do. Not. Come." Irene commanded, eyes darkening dangerously. Her mouth seized yours, her thumb pressing harsh circles into your overstimulated clit. 

After a few more dragging minutes, Irene spoke, "What do you want?" The brunette asked.

"I want t-to come, Miss Adler." You replied, your body shaking.

"Hm? What?" The Woman chuckled, eyes cold and calculating.

"I want to come, Miss Adler!" You say clearly, eyes locking with hers.

"Come." She demands, voice husky and that one word liberates your orgasm, your pleasure filled scream of her name echoing throughout the entire room.

As you come down from your intense high, The Woman speaks profoundly, “This is how I want you to remember me: the woman who made you scream." And with that she leaves you all alone in your room.

~*~

A few months after that event, you bring a man/woman home, allowing them to rip your clothes off your body and you their's. As they go down on you and pleasure you until you have your orgasm, you are unaware that you are screaming The Woman's name. When you are done, you meet the gaze of the man/woman you brought home.

"What?" You ask curiously, sitting up on your bed.

"Who is Irene?" They retort, completely turned off and you can't help but feel a rush of embarrassment and blood rushing to your cheeks.

"I don't know." You lied and the person just stood and put on their clothing that was strewn across your room, disgusted with you.

"That was great while it lasted." They said bluntly, not taking the time to wave goodbye as they rushed to the door.

You rubbed your temples with a sigh, throwing yourself backwards to lay flat against the mattress. Ever since the time with Irene, you couldn't help but think about her during every sexual encounter you had with a date or boyfriend/girlfriend.

You had to get to the bottom of this.

~*~

Irene sat with a cup of tea in her hands, staring into the dark brown depths of it while thinking of you. Something about you erupted a strange feeling inside of her and every time she thought about you, it went wild and nothing she ever did extinguished it.

The woman shook her head, opting to sip her tea and as she set it down the doorbell rang. She sighed, "Who can that be?" She murmured, slightly irritated as she had no clients today.

She walked briskly to the door, heels clicking against the marble floor, and with one quick movement, she swung the door open. Irene plastered on a bright smile, "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, shifting to meet the person and as she stared she noticed it was you. Before she could say anymore, you shoved yourself inside, closing the door and pushing her against the wall, mouth molding with hers.

Irene blinked but she easily takes control from her position against the wall, turning the tables and roughly slamming you into the wall she was once against, her mouth ravaging yours. Irene takes your bottom lip in her mouth, tugging it playfully and she pulls away for breath.

"Never try to take control from a dominatrix." Irene advises, pressing another kiss against your lips, "So, I'm assuming you're here because you can't forget about me?" The Woman questions with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I couldn't." You admit, meeting the brunette's gaze.

"Me either, (Y/n)." Irene agrees, but she smiles, "There's no need to forget anymore." She whispers in your ear, her hands becoming very suggestive though gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this drabble!


	10. Secrets Do Hurt |John Watson|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminal! Reader has a pretty shocking secret that is unveiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another new chapter with our lovely, devoted friend, John Watson!

"Ready to meet Sherlock, (Y/n)?" John questioned, watching as you got ready for his close friend.

You sauntered over and pecked him on the lips, "Of course, I am, John. This is your best friend." You grinned, kissing him again.

The doorbell rang and John reluctantly pulled away to go answer it. He swung the door open and the consulting detective immediately came in, analyzing you with bright, chilling, azure eyes.

"You're boyfriend/girlfriend is lovely, John, but do you know he/she has 45 counts of murder?" Sherlock suddenly said and as it sunk in, John's face went red with anger.

"So, I've been sleeping with a murderer this whole time?!" John yelled, stepping forward to snarl in Sherlock's face.

"Yep." You responded casually, throwing in a shrug as well, "But it's 60 murders." You corrected, sending John a tiny smile as he turned to show his shock, eyes bulging from his skull.

"Ah, yes, she's/he's a serial murderer but hasn't been caught yet and never will." Sherlock deducted, a smirk crossing his features, "Brilliant!" He suddenly shouted, scooping you and John into a hug.

"That's true. They never will." You giggled as Sherlock jumped up and down but you noticed John's dangerous expression.

"That must mean you're working for someone. All those things you said and did were lies, correct?" He spoke lowly, navy eyes ripped of the light they used to have at the sight of your face.

Before you could speak Sherlock spoke, "No, no. She's/he's completely smitten with you. Make your own deduction, John!"

John did so with ruthless eyes and a bitter, benumbed voice, "Dilated pupils being caused by dopamine and erratic breathing." The blond finished, eyes narrowed and Sherlock gave him an approving nod.

"Very good, John." The tall man chuckled, hugging you two tighter.

"I don't believe it. He/she can be faking this, Sherlock! Her/his pupils can be dilated for any reason!" John growled, moving to press closer against Sherlock and away from you.

That made something snap inside you and tears instantly flowed down your cheeks. You raised your hand to wipe at them with no success. They just wouldn't stop coming.

"Oh, so the monster does have feelings?" John teased with spite, spitting the words out. The kind man you knew now changed into one of hate.

"Only for you, John." You spoke, shoving your way out of Sherlock's arms and raced to the door, opening it without hesitation. You left without looking back, knowing it would break you further.

John too shoved Sherlock away, glaring at his shoes and Sherlock gave him a curious stare, "John, why did you say those things? (Y/n) truly did love you..." The raven-haired man said, confusion filling his entire being.

"What do you know, Sherlock?! You're the same as (Y/n)! You two are both monsters!" The shorter man screamed, jabbing his finger in Sherlock's face.

"The deductions proved that (Y/n) was indeed in love with you." Sherlock stood his ground, "I once saw that same gaze, John." He retorted, turning on his heels to follow you out.

John frowned and released a sigh, following his beloved friend out the door of his apartment.

**_~*~_ **

You watched Sherlock and John leave, waiting until the coast was clear and when it was, you dashed inside the flat you once shared with John. You grabbed your suitcase and piled all of your belongings into it and you left all the gifts John had gave you. You gazed at a picture frame that held the happiest moment in your life: when John made you his boyfriend/girlfriend. You two were so happy in that picture that you couldn't bear to stare at it any longer and just ran out with your packed suitcase to the one friend who you knew would somewhat understand you: Sherlock Holmes.

You shortly arrived at 221B, Mrs. Hudson allowing you in with an understanding, soft smile as she lead you up to Sherlock's flat and let you in, "Enjoy yourself, dear." She murmured softly, closing the door behind herself as she made her way down to her own room.

As you sat, the door immediately opened with an excited Sherlock running in, "You can stay as long as you want but that help will need to come tomorrow morning. There's a case that is much more important!" The man spoke quickly answering all your questions, panting as he grabbed a disguise for said case and rushed out once more, slamming the door.

A few seconds after that, you received a text: _I am sending Molly Hooper over to help you with your heartbreak. -SH_

 _Thank you. -(Y/I)_ you replied with a tiny smile, awaiting Molly's arrival.

**_~*~_ **

You and Molly gave your goodbyes as you closed the door quietly, alone until Sherlock decided to come home. You padded to what used to be John's room, snuggling under the covers as Molly's words raced inside your head and with a forlorn sigh, you fell asleep.

**_~*~_ **

You awoke with a sharp gasp, your arm flying to the side to reach for John, who wasn't by your side, "You miss him." Sherlock's baritone voice greeted your ears and as you brought your arm back to your side, you shifted to face him.

"I do. I've never felt so strongly for someone." You murmured, conflicted (e/c) eyes meeting icy blues.

"That's clearly obvious seeing that you murder." Sherlock shrugged, moving to sit by your side on the bed. "We sociopaths aren't the best at emotions but you are starting to pick up human traits."

"Yes. When I saw John, I couldn't help but feel emotions for him. I suppose I thought it was time for me to settle down." You smiled, "Look at what happened. This is what happens when you give your emotions chances." You sneered, laughing at yourself.

"You still have time. John surely realized he was wrong yesterday and I'm sure he noticed all your things weren't there, especially that cold, empty spot on the bed were you're supposed to be." He chuckled, his words giving you hope.

"Thank you, Sherlock." You thanked and as you did your phone rang. With a steeled heart you answered the phone, "Hello."

"H-hey, (Y/n)..." John replied hesitantly, taking a deep breath, "I'm so sorry about yesterday...I was just so angry that you didn't tell me this before but what should I expect? I'm highly attracted to danger..." The blond gave an awkward laugh and he let the painful silence drag on.

"Anything else?" You cut in coldly after a few more seconds of silence, the words making you wince.

"Uh, um, can you come back? I really really love you, (Y/n), and I can't imagine my life without you." He spoke boldly, awaiting your response.

"I'll think about it." You grit your teeth, hanging up the phone because this was too much for you.

"Well, ready for a case?" Sherlock announced, swiftly standing from the bed.

You gave a bitter smile, "Hell yeah." You stood as well, following Sherlock out the door to a crime scene.

**_~*~_ **

Before you stepped foot onto the scene of the crime, Lestrade had you and Sherlock run after the culprit, who was lethally armed. You two took off immediately even before Lestrade could finish his sentence, sprinting at full speed as Sherlock tracked the fiend. You two ended up on one of London's many rooftops, standing across the evildoer, a gun trying the pick a target.

"Don't come closer or I'll shoot!" The fugitive threatening hastily, hand shaking, and before Sherlock could say anything, the felon began shooting. You two were stock-still as everything was too quick and and a bullets hit you in the shoulder, thigh, and right breast. As pain ran through your system mixing with adrenaline, you stepped back foot catching against the ledge, and you were soon falling down the tall building, Sherlock struggling with the crook.

You shut your eyes, your body falling fast and as you made your last wish, you fell into a dumpster with such force and velocity it knocked you unconscious.

**_~*~_ **

You awoke to vicious shakes and the sound of an ambulance, you opened your eyes, blurry faces swimming above you and soon you were in the ambulance itself, being rushed to the hospital.

**_~*~_ **

You once again awoke but this time to beeping and to light sobbing, you cracked your eyes open to a sea of blond that smelled a lot like your lover's ginger peppermint shampoo and conditioner.

You felt the weight on your shoulder shift and a kiss be placed against your forehead, "John?" You croaked, voice husky from all the sleep caused by the medication.

"(Y-Y/n)?!" John responded, pulling away to press a heated, needy kiss on your lips, "The doctors told me I could have lost you! Why did you even go with Sherlock?!" John choked after a second more of kissing, trapping you in a hug and pressing you tight against himself.

"I'm going to be fine, John. I'm not leaving you ever...no matter what. And you know I love danger too."

"We all do." Sherlock said as he slipped into the room, setting a vase of flowers by your hospital bedside, "Also, the culprit who ran and shot you is in prison enjoying the life sentence thanks to all the crimes they committed." He added, sitting in the chair next to you.

John rushed over and punched Sherlock very hard on the arm, "Thanks for convincing my girlfriend/boyfriend, if we still are, for going with you." He growled, going back to your side.

"I wanted to go. Yes, John, we're still a couple." You smiled brightly, giggling as Sherlock rubbed his arm. "If it wasn't for Sherlock, I would have run away somewhere, never to return and I would have lost all these human emotions I'm gaining." You admitted, bringing John down for a sweet kiss.

John pulled away for breath, "I'll let it go for now. At least I have you here now, (Y/n)." He murmured, giving you a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's ready for another case once (Y/n) is healed? Or a wedding?" Sherlock jumped out of his seat, a face-splitting grin overtaking his features.

"SHERLOCK!!!" John yelled, charging at Sherlock with a blush.

"What?! Everyone can see!" Sherlock stood with his hands up in surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed with chapter because I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> Sorry if I depicted sociopathy incorrectly.


	11. Helping Hand |Sherlock Holmes|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock needs your help. You "reluctantly" give him it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Prompt: The Reader helps Sherlock during and after the fall.
> 
> A new chapter with our consulting detective! :)
> 
> Season 3 spoilers for those of you who haven't got this far.

You raised an eyebrow as you stared at the caller ID on your smartphone. What could he possibly want from you?

"What do you want?" You questioned, brows knitting together.

 _"I need your help."_ His baritone replied immediately.

"With what?" You questioned the man who held your affection.

 _"I'll explain once you're here."_ Sherlock said.

"I'll be there in a few." You hesitated, eyes closed.

 _"Thank you, (Y/n)."_ Sherlock thanked, ending the call.

You pressed a palm to your forehead, ramming it into your skull before leaving your flat.

**_~*~_ **

You rushed to the destination Sherlock texted you. St. Bartholomew's morgue. Molly's workplace. You strode into the morgue, eyes scanning the area before you spotted your close friend and crush preparing supplies you couldn't identify from far away.

"You should come closer. I don't bite." Sherlock spoke, not turning to greet you.

"Thanks but I was going to do that anyway, genius." You chuckled, continuing your stride and wrapping one arm around Molly and squeezing in a half hug.

"Hello." Molly murmured solemnly, snuggling into your side to return the hug.

Sherlock's arctic gaze was intense as he distinctly stared at your actions with Molly, his features hardening considerably.

"We can stop the friendly actions. (Y/n), you're here because you and Molly are the only ones who can know about my "suicide"." Sherlock spat, eyes boring into your own. You dragged your arm off of Molly, shifting to stare at all items needed for this morbid event.

"What do you want me to do?" You relented, staring Sherlock back in the eyes.

"I'll need you to be here after I jump." The man grins, eyes illuminating with immeasurable joy.

You raise a brow, "That's it?"

"Unless you want to help Molly with Moriarty." He said, eyes still gleaming.

"Sure. The body must be heavy." You immediately followed Molly up to the rooftop, carrying Moriarty's dead weight of a body to Molly's space. Once you were there, you dumped it onto the slab the brunette directed you to.

"That was heavy." You laughed, watching as Molly put a mask of Sherlock's face and eye contacts on Moriarty's ghastly features.

"Yep. Now we're ready to watch." Molly agreed, letting two men carry the body out for the right moment.

Everything was ready.

**_~*~_ **

You watched the whole scene unfold before your eyes while thinking "Poor John Watson" until it ended. Sherlock spoke with John until hanging up, swan diving down the building as John was hit by the cyclist he snapped back up, colliding through the window and ruffling his hair. He sent you a smirk as he approached, snatching you into his arms and crushing his lips against yours.

He pulled away for breath, "Thank you, (Y/n). John believed all of it. Now you just have to go with it." He said, giving you a gentle smile. He embraced you once again before moving on to Molly and placing a kiss on her forehead, telling her she always counted.

Before Sherlock disappeared, he said, "You two both count and always will. Thank you for your help this evening." And with that the man left for two years.

**_~*~_ **

The days leading to Sherlock's arrival to London, he would always text you from a different burn phone with a different number. The text would say: _I'm fine. Are you? I love you. -Your forever, mysterious love._

It made you chuckle but you would always reply back, waiting for the man you loved to come home. You missed him so much that you would go to his flat and lay in his bed for hours until you fell asleep, inhaling the fresh scent of him.

**_~*~_ **

This night was one of those nights, but unbeknownst to you, Sherlock was standing over you, cradling his face. "Telling John wasn't the best idea I've had." He spoke softly, watching as you jumped out of his bed with wide eyes from the little scare.

"The hell, Sherlock?" You took a deep breath, analyzing his facial features, "It's good you told John." You smirked as he gave you a half-hearted glare, removing the ice pack from his face.

"You do like seeing me hurt." He teased, moving until he was above you on the bed, "I missed you...you and everyone are turning me human." Sherlock murmured, lowering himself to kiss you passionately. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pressing him tighter against yourself.

The raven-haired man pulled away, placing his forehead against yours, "I truly did miss you and every word I texted you was genuine." He said, moving to lay by your side and you cuddled into him.

"I know, Sherlock. I feel the same for you. I missed you as well." You whispered, kissing his jaw.

"Thank you." He said, placing his chin on your head.

"What for?" You questioned, listening to his relaxed breathing.

"For waiting for me to come back." He said as if it was obvious, pressing a kiss into your (h/c) locks.

"That's what two people do when they love each other." You replied, buring your face in his chest.

"I still appreciate it." He continued, closing his eyes and bringing you closer.

You hummed in response, shutting your own eyes as sleep began to come quickly and soon you and Sherlock were fast asleep.

You slept peacefully knowing he was safe and sound in your arms and the very same went for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the shortness!
> 
> Have prompts for a certain character? I may be able to take them!


	12. Rush |James Moriarty|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James loves giving perfect acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first drabble for James Moriarty and there's already smut. Lol! Well, it's light smut.

Mahogany eyes bored into your own as lips claimed yours in a searing kiss. The man who held you against the headboard ravaged your mouth, his warm tongue massaging every inch of it.

He pulled away for breath a few seconds after, "I love that rush you give me, (Y/n)." Moriarty chuckled playfully, placing feather-like kisses all over your face. You gave your own laugh while you kissed him back, the kiss slow and tender. Your hand trailed down to his crotch and you cupped it in your hand. He immediately bucked in your hand, his manhood hardening.

"Oh, so that's what you want?" Moriarty chuckled, pulling back to undo his zipper, his cock proudly presenting itself. He sat on your hips, his hand running up and down his shaft, chocolate eyes darkening considerably as he got himself off. He teased himself, his hand circling the head of his thick cock as his head lolled to the side, eyes never leaving yours.

A smirk overtook his features as he pumped himself harder and faster, your lust-filled gaze moving to his manhood. This continued until he came with a quick gasp following a cuss and your name, his eyes locked on yours.

"Enjoyed the show?" Moriarty sang, a giant grin on his handsome face.

"Yes." You said bluntly, tongue darting out to lick your lips, pupils dilating.

"Of course you did, dear (Y/n)." The raven-haired man laughed, zipping his pants back up, "But that's all for now." He gave you a devilish grin that made you more excited than before.

You propelled forward, lips crushing against his in a sexy, piping kiss. Despite all the sexy make-out sessions, your lover didn't give you what you craved, instead he just cuddled you for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's double meaning in the title of this chapter but at least Moriarty is oldschool. :)
> 
> Excuse the shortness!


	13. Tips |Molly Hooper & Irene Adler|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene gives you and Molly tips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update!

You push through the door of your shared flat with Molly, your girlfriend in a suggestive position on the sofa, doe eyes wide and flickering to yours with burning cheeks to match. A raven-haired woman is atop her, immediately turning to greet you with a smirk, "Hello, darling." She drawls, removing herself from Molly to stride over to you, regarding you with amused, icy blue eyes, paying special attention to your gaping mouth.

You blink and shut your mouth, (e/c) eyes darting over to your blushing, hot mess of a girlfriend, Molly Hooper, as your brain remembers the name Sherlock gave you of this female: Irene Adler or The Woman. You meet The Woman's gaze, hand moving towards her so she can shake it, "It's nice to meet you. My name is (Y/n) (L/n). Sherlock told me about you." Irene shakes your hand and you give a small smile.

"Irene Adler. But I suppose you already knew that." She responds, eyes twinkling with amusement and interest, "I can't seem to get a read on you." Irene murmurs, scanning you over once again.

You raise a brow, before shrugging, "I don't think you need one."

The Woman smirks wickedly, "I'll just have to find out myself." She hums, "Would you like to continue were we left off? I was just giving Molly some...tips." The woman chuckles, crimson nails softly trailing down the side of your face.

"I-I don't think we need them." Molly chimes in shakily, jealousy rising in her, "U-unless you want them, (Y/n)." She adds hesitantly.

"I'll have fun slapping the bold out of you." Irene purrs huskily, and that one sentence immediately makes Molly aroused as she fantasizes The Woman punishing you and that instantly makes her change her mind and seemingly yours (because of the look of pure bliss on her face).

~*~

When The Woman sees her duty is done, she slips out of the flat, satisfaction pouring out of her like a spout but not before pressing kisses to your and Molly's lips. She'll need to convince you two to schedule another appointment (not like there was one beforehand).

~*~

You awake to Molly placing light kisses to your throat and you hum softly, shifting away to bring her into deep, loving kiss, your hands tenderly cupping her face.

You two break away for breath, "Yesterday was pretty fun..." Molly pants, cheeks flushing as she buries her face in your neck, bashful.

You wrap your arms around her, fingers carding gently through chestnut locks, "I enjoyed it." You chuckle.

"She was really good at convincing us." Molly pointed out, moving away to look into your eyes.

"You changed your mind quickly." You replied, eyes gazing into hers.

"I-I-I wanted to see you in an overly erotic position." Molly admitted, cheeks reddening again.

"Did me not biting my tongue make it more arousing?" You whispered smoothly, voice sounding like sex. 

Molly nodded, eyes hazing with lust and you proceeded to press her into the mattress with a heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Rough Sex |Mycroft Holmes|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and male! Reader have some rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I don't make visits here often but seeing all the kudos via email made me want to write up an update. I'll try to be more consistent with updating BBC Sherlock Drabbles. Without further ado, here's a Mycroft NSFW reader insert.

As soon as you entered Mycroft's home, your lips were on his, tongue darting into his mouth and invading the warm cavern. Your back slammed against the wall and Mycroft took control of the rough kiss. You ripped his shirt from his body, shifting bite and suck at his neck. With a low, wanting growl, Mycroft tore away your pants and boxers, tossing you onto the bed. He followed after you, hands trailing to your manhood and stroking. 

Moaning at the touches, you shredded his pants and boxers too, groaning at the size of his cock. The man smirked, allowing you to be on top as you adjusted to him being inside you. With skillful ease, you began riding Mycroft, your head throwing back as you met his thrusts and you two became one. You frantically rode the man, hands gripping the headboard as you picked up speed. The headboard screws loosened as you became erratic, needing to feel more of Mycroft's thrusts that were going to leave you sore the next day.

You tossed the headboard to the side and Mycroft grunted in amusement, dark eyes boring into yours, "W-We're going to have to fix that." He groaned, crashing you down onto his cock. Your reply was an elongated moan as you came, eyes never leaving his. Mycroft gave a few more thrusts before he too came, biting into your shoulder to hush himself. You removed yourself from him, moving to lay beside him.

"Well, that was fun." You laughed, turning your head to see his reaction.

Mycroft chuckled, "I agree." He said, bringing you into his side with a small, soft smile. "We can worry about it in the morning." He added and you agreed with a yawn, burying your head into his chest.


End file.
